Chocolate Kisses
by FieryPhoenix111
Summary: Cute Solangelo One-shot. more friendship-y than romance-y. Just some cute fluff.


**A/N: Kind of a version of a Valentine's Day special**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **And pretend that Nico still has his aviator jacket because Nico _needs_ his aviator jacket. :)**

Will walked into the Hades cabin with Nico, planning to watch a movie or two before the campfire was supposed to start. Will stopped in his tracks just inside the cabin when Nico spoke. "Do you want a kiss?"

Will was surprised. Sure, they had kissed before, but they almost never asked; they usually just leaned closer and it…happened. Will mentally shrugged. Of course he wanted a kiss. "Yes," he said, closing his eyes and leaning closer to Nico. He stopped when he felt something touch his lips. It felt…different. It felt harder than usual. Then the something was pushed into his mouth.

Chocolate.

Will opened his eyes, confused. Oh, it was a Hershey's kiss. That explained it. He quickly ate the chocolate and pouted at Nico.

The son of Hades smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone so upset at getting chocolate."

"You know that's not what I wanted." Will said, aware that his voice sounded a little (a lot) whiny.

"Oh, should we try again?"

"Yes," Will said, already closing his eyes and leaning closer. This time when something touched his lips, it was familiar...but not the familiar Will wanted. It was hard. The chocolate was pushed into his mouth again. Will opened his eyes to see Nico grinning at him. Will bit into the chocolate. It was a caramel Hershey kiss.

"That's not what I wanted either." Will said, not sure what else to say.

Nico's smile slid off his face. "What?" Nico asked, feigning innocence. "Isn't caramel your favorite?"

"No, well yes, but I didn't-" Will broke off as he suddenly leaned closer to Nico, hoping to catch him off guard. Maybe Nico wouldn't have enough time to unwrap a chocolate.

He was wrong.

Another chocolate was pressed to his lips. Will frowned, then opened his mouth so Nico could pop it into his mouth easier. This one was a cookies and cream Hershey's kiss. "How do you unwrap them that fast?" Will asked.

"Secret." Nico said, smiling.

"Where are you getting them from?"

Nico ran his finger over his mouth in the signal of zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

Will leaned in _again_ , this time keeping his eyes open. He locked his eyes on Nico's warm brown ones. He saw Nico's eyes soften and his gaze never wavered. He was 7 inches away, then 6, then 5, then 4, then something pressed against his lips. Will closed his eyes and let out a disappointed groan. Then he opened his mouth and felt the chocolate fall on his tongue. This one was an almond Hershey's kiss.

Will heard Nico laughing, probably at Will's reaction, and opened his eyes. Nico's laugh was very contagious. Will found himself smiling despite his efforts to keep a straight face. When Nico stopped laughing, Will rested one hand on Nico's cheek and pulled him closer, hoping that his touch would get Nico to give him a real kiss.

Will smiled when something hard pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth and ate the chocolate. This one was candy cane.

"How many different types do you have?" Will asked, still not sure where Nico was getting them from.

The younger boy gave him a mischievous smile. "Why don't you keep trying and see?"

Will smiled and in response, he closed his eyes and leaned toward Nico. Will's lips met something soft, but familiar. He opened his eyes in surprise. Nico's closed eyes were barely an inch away from him. Will closed his eyes and kissed the other boy softly. "This is what I wanted." Will whispered.

"Don't pretend you didn't like the chocolate." Nico whispered back.

Will didn't answer; he just closed his eyes and leaned toward Nico again.

Nico was gone.

Will opened his eyes to see Nico running out the door of the Hades cabin, laughing. Will gave a small sigh at his boyfriend's antics and chased after him. Will ran after Nico toward the main part of camp toward Hazel and Frank, who were heading in the direction of the Hades cabin.

Hazel looked worried when she saw Nico running toward her, but her face broke into a smile when she spotted Will chasing after. As Nico passed the couple, Will saw Nico shove something in their arms, hardly breaking his stride. Frank looked down, confused.

A few seconds later, Will was close enough to see that Frank and Hazel each had a bag of Hershey kisses. _He must have all the chocolate hidden in his aviator jacket somewhere. How many pockets does that thing have?_

Nico headed toward the volleyball courts and Will followed him, not catching up to him, but keeping up fairly well. When they got there, Will saw Jason and Piper sitting on a bench talking. When Nico passed them, he tossed them each a bag of chocolate. Jason jumped up and caught the bag without looking at it. He looked as if he was ready for a fight. When Jason saw Will, he laughed and sat back down. Then he looked at the chocolate in his hands and laughed harder.

"Run faster, Will!" Jason yelled as Will ran past him. Will smiled and kept following the son of Hades as he changed direction and headed toward the forest.

On the way there, Will realized that his breathing was labored and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

Will saw Leo walking back to the camp from the forest. As Nico ran past Leo, he threw a bag of chocolate at him. Leo didn't look confused or anything. "Thanks, buddy!" He yelled, already opening one of the Hershey's kisses. Then Leo saw Will running after him. "Oh, no! You'd better run faster, Nico! Will's catching up!" Will high-fived Leo as they passed each other, but knew that there was no way he was going to catch up.

It wasn't long after that when Will stopped, putting his hands on his knees to try to catch his breath. He watched as Nico ran into the forest and he knew that he would never find him in there. Will flopped down on the grass and turned his head to look at the forest to watch for Nico.

* * *

Will opened his eyes. He must have dozed off because the sun was a lot lower in the sky than it had been when he had laid down. He moved his head to the side and felt something slip off his forehead. Will scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at the grass next to him where the something should have landed. _Is that…?_

Will moved his arm to reach for the something and noticed more movement by his arm. He lifted his head up from the ground and let out a soft groan. There were neat rows of red and white striped Hershey's kisses all along Will's torso and arms (well, only one arm now).

Will put his head back on the ground. The worst part was that Nico must have _spent time_ doing this. He could just imagine Nico sitting beside him and rearranging the chocolate on him while he was sleeping. Will couldn't stop the small smile from sliding onto his face at the image.

Will sat up, letting the chocolate slide off of him and into the grass. The son of Apollo scooped up the chocolate and put them in his sweatshirt pocket. His hand brushed against something and Will slid it out of his pocket. There were two pictures. Will looked up at the sky, smiling.

The first was of Nico kneeling beside a sleeping Will, carefully placing the Hershey's kisses on him. The second picture was of Will with the chocolate spread around on him in neat rows with one on his forehead. Nico was kneeling beside him giving the camera two thumbs up.

These pictures were definitely going up on his wall.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
